A Melee of Marauders
by Luckyklutz
Summary: What do you call a group of trouble makers? A mess? A cache? A murder on your sanity? Call them what you want, but the Marauders prefer a melee. And that is exactly what they make Lily Evans' life at Hogwarts. But sometimes, just sometimes, a little melee isn't always a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you Marauders lovers out there! This fanfiction is something that my friend and I came up with ages ago, but never really set in motion until now. I hope you all enjoy. If you recognize it, it is most likely a brainchild of JK Rowling, not mine. My brain is not that brilliant. Now, before you get bored and stop reading, A Melee of Marauders.

Sirius Black lounged in his seat on the comfortable bench, slightly braced to refrain from sliding off with the movement of the Hogwarts Express, a precaution he had learned to take the hard way. However, he was not focused on his position, but instead on the boy across from him. His best friend and brother in everything but blood, James Potter, sat across from him. He was not sprawled gracefully like Sirius, but instead hunched over and small, his head in his hands, clearly deep in thought. His messy black hair covered his face and concealed his expression, but Sirius had known him for a long time. He knew exactly what his best friend was thinking about. Sirius studied him with light gray eyes, unsure whether to make fun of him for what he surely was thinking about, or just leave him to marinate in his own thoughts. Or something like that. It sounded wrong, but Sirius couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. As he turned the question over in his head, Sirius caught the eye of one of his other best friends, Remus Lupin, who shook his head a tiny amount, trying not alert his other friend, Peter Pettigrew, who was animatedly telling a tale. He didn't notice, though. Though he was actually pretty funny and kind, when telling a story, Peter got immersed in his own little world and wouldn't notice little things, like dungbombs, the Quidditch Cup being won, or the end of the world. (Don't ask.)

But Sirius was never one to take subtle hints.

"Hey James, what's up? Are you thinking about her again?"

Without a word, James got up and left. Remus raised an eyebrow, as if saying, "I told you." Sirius, however, had expected this to happen. He got and followed him out of the compartment. He found James just outside, in a secluded corner to avoid his fangirls. Both Sirius and James were considered good-looking by the girls of Hogwarts, and as a consequence they frequently were followed around by a couple of simpering girls. James hated it. Sirius tolerated it and sometimes flirted with them when he got bored, but only to watch their reactions. They frequently fainted, or stuttered uncontrollably. It was considered the height of popularity to be flirted with by Sirius, a fact he enjoyed immensely.

Shaking his head out of thoughts, Sirius looked inquisitively at James.

"What's wrong?"

James turned to him, speaking for the first time. "It's Lily." Sirius, having guessed this already, just nodded for James to continue.

"I don't know what to do. I've tried everything I know to get her to at least look at me. Right before we got on the train, I tried to tell her to have a good summer, and she gave me a horrible look and told me to drown myself in frog spawn. I had just opened my mouth. I didn't even say anything."

Sirius thought for a bit. Contrary to popular belief, Sirius did actually think. He just didn't advertise it. "Maybe it's just in the way she sees you…"

"Obviously."

"But what can you do about it? Maybe if you become nicer, she'll notice."

"I tried! I complimented her five times just this morning."

"Not just her. Everyone. You could even pretend to be nicer to Snivellus-"

"What?!"

"Just an act. But if she sees you nicer to others, she might notice."

"How would you know?"

"I don't. But it's basically the only thing you haven't tried. You only have so much time. If this doesn't work, you have no options left."

James considered this for a minute, and when he refocused in the moment, Sirius, to his immense relief, saw a new determination in his eyes. Sirius sighed internally. He wasn't really good at the whole _feelings_ thing.

"So are we good?" Sirius asked.

James smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, of course, Padfoot." Sirius grinned back, then together, they walked back to the compartment where Remus and Peter waited, and soon the trolley came come by, and the four talked, laughed, ate, and played Exploding Snap all the way back to King's Cross Station.

But the real surprise came when they got off the train. At the platform, the quartet walked towards the exit with their trunks. Suddenly, a small first year tripped right in front of them, and her trunk spilled all over. James, remembering his new resolution, rushed forward and helped the small girl up, restoring her things to the trunk.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly

She blushed a bit, but smiled back. "Fine. Thanks so much!" The diminutive girl grabbed her trunk, and with a last grateful grin, she headed off towards the exit.

James continued on with his friends, but right before he passed through the solid wall that led to the Muggle world, he heard a voice calling his name.

He turned around, and right behind him was Lily Evans in all her red-haired, green-eyed glory. Before he could say anything, she said five words that rendered him speechless.

"Have a good summer, Potter." Then she stepped around him, and through the wall, leaving James staring after her with a small smile on his face.

"What's up, mate?" asked Remus, coming up beside him.

"You know what, Padfoot? You might just be right for once."

"Wow! Quick, someone take a picture!"

"Write the Prophet!"

"Tell Dumbledore!"

"All right, you lot. Let's go home," James cut them off, and together, they slid through the barrier and entered the Muggle world. 

Love it? Hate it? Want to throw this story off the internet and burn it slowly in front of me and watch me break down in tears? You can let me know all that by reviewing! Constructive criticisms are welcome, but flames don't do anything. Thanks so much! Until next time, mischief managed.


	2. Letters of Summer

Hey Prongs!

How's it going? I miss you so much this summer. Can't talk now! Write back!

-Padfoot

Padfoot,

You do know that we live literally across the hallway from each other, right?

-Prongs

PS And that we saw each other this morning?

Prongsie-Poo,

You offend me! You don't even answer my questions, nor imply that you, being the spectacular human being that you are, have missed me, the spectacular human being that I am. My heart aches to see you again, dearest Prongs. Please, tell me you feel the same!

Most affectionately yours,

Padfoot

Padfoot,

Were you experimenting with love potions again? And I've told you this a thousand times: Don't call me Prongsie-Poo!

Annoyedly not yours,

Prongs

Dearest Lilykins

My Love

Dear Flower

Hi Lily,

Hope your summer is going grand. Mine's going pretty well- hanging out with my friends, making sure Sirius doesn't blow up the house, normal stuff. (He got himself a motorbike. A motorbike. He thinks that he's going to enchant it to fly. Let's just say that the shed hasn't been the same since.)

How's Sni Snape doing? Is he keeping his greasy hair away from you? I hope so, since you have lovely hair. Oops. Sorry, Padfoot forced me to write that. You know what, just ignore this entire paragraph.

Sorry, I am really mucking this up. Well, I better go. I smell smoke again.

Your friend, Sincerely,

James Potter

Potter-

Where on earth did you get the idea that I would like to correspond with you? Just because you were nice for once does not mean we are friends. It was the exception, rather than the rule.

By the way, I do hope Sirius did not blow up the house, as I quite like your owl and do not want her to be blown up.

Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt. Keep that in mind, Potter.

-Lily Evans

Guess what!

-Prongs

You are going to the moon?

-Moony

You became Minister for Magic?

-Wormtail

You finally realized you love me!?

-Padfoot

No, No, and EW. Lily wrote back to me! Lily Evans wrote to ME! LILY wrote to me! Lily WROTE to me! Lily wrote TO me!

-Prongs

Amazing how many ways you can write that sentence and not explode. Anyway, good job, Prongs. Just keep being kind.

-Moony

Yeah, but what Prongs didn't mention is that she called him a fool. And that the only reason she didn't want our house to blow up was because she cared… about the owl.

-Padfoot

Yeah, but still, progress is progress. Next step is making her not hate him. It's like climbing Mount Everest. The second is the impossible one, but you have to start somewhere.

-Wormtail

Thanks, Wormtail. Wish me luck.

-Prongs

Luck!

-Moony

Luck!

-Wormtail

Negative luck!

-Padfoot

Um… I feel reassured?

-Prongs

Well, if I left it as it was, there would have been 2 lucks, which cancel each other out, so I had to subtract one to have at least one luck.

-Padfoot

Assuming that your extremely flawed logic is true, then you could have just added a luck and we would have an odd number of lucks, therefore ensuring that he has at least one luck.

-Moony

Well, fine. Luck, then.

-Padfoot

Well, now you've negated your no luck, and so mine and Moony's lucks cancel each other out, so now James has no lucks.

-Wormtail

Dear Lily,

Well, I never denied that I was a fool, so I shall write anyway. I won't get distracted by Sirius because he's busy arguing about lucks with Remus and Peter. I don't know. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them. But then I remember that I'd be dead several times over without, so I guess I'll keep them around.

How's Alice? Are she and Frank married yet?

I don't really care what you say,

I'm going to write you anyway.

-James

Potter-

I'll say this for you- you are persistent to the point of impudence. Just know that I am only writing because I am holed up in my room for endless hours with nothing to do except write and read.

Alice is fine. She's in France right now with her family. Frank is also fine, but they both keep writing me telling me about how much they miss each other. I'm thinking of just sending their letters to each other so that they stop telling me about their feelings and tell each other. Though, I'm sure they tell each other enough, so my doing it wouldn't do anything.

What do you think you're playing at, Potter

No matter what you say, you're still a rotter.

-Lily

Lils-

Can I call you Lils? Just know that I will probably call you that whether or not you let me. Why are you holed up in your room? Are you in trouble or something? I thought Perfect Prefect Evans never got in trouble. Speaking of which, when do you reckon Hogwarts letters are coming? It's got to be soon; it's the beginning of August.

I don't know, Lils, but I gotta say

You might be starting to think that I'm okay.

-James

Potter,

No, you are not allowed to call me Lils. I will not respond if you call me that. It's not any shorter than my real name, and it sounds ridiculous. And, no, I am not in trouble, unless you call my sister and Severus trouble. Normally, I would go outside to escape my sister, but now every time I step outside, Severus tries to apologize. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Probably because all my friends have heard it about ten thousand times, so you are the only other option.

And speaking of Hogwarts letters, you might want to check outside.

In no universe, Potter, will we ever be friends.

That statement is how this letter ends.

-Lily

Hey Marauders,

Guess who's Head Boy? Remus? Peter? Mickey Mouse? All more plausible than Dumbledore's actual choice: One James Potter. Want to place bets that Dumbledore's gone round the bend?

-Sirius

Ha ha, very funny. I do agree, though. What on earth was Dumbledore thinking, making me Head Boy? I'm not studious like Remus. I more often make the trouble than resolve it. Why would he pick me?

-James

James, you have a talent for bringing people together. Look at us: a disowned pureblood, a charmed heir, a nerd with a furry little problem, and a timid half-blood who became part of the most esteemed pranking group in the school. You bring everyone together, no matter what. That's what they really want. I doesn't hurt that you are one of the smartest people in the school, and the best quidditch player too… Peter wants to say that you'll great, and to not increase your ego anymore. As Lily says, its already big enough to prohibit your broom from lifting off.

-Remus

Why didn't Peter just write that?

-James

Let's just say he's… incapacitated at the moment.

-Remus

What did you do?

-James

Let's just say he had an accident with my birthday gift from you…

-Remus

OH! That gift.

-James

Yeah… so he's a little handicapped at the moment.

-Remus

Will someone please tell me what's going on?

-Sirius

NO!

-Wormtail, Moony, and Prongs

Okay…

-Padfoot

And thus with those inspiring words, the summer before 7th year ends.

Did you like what you read? What could I improve? You could let me know all that by reviewing! Thanks! And just by the way, I don't own Harry Potter.


	3. On Why I'm a Colossal Mess

p class="MsoNormal"Hi everyone. I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The truth is, I am very busy with college, but I am also dealing with some personal issues that are inhibiting my ability to update. Let's just say, I've had a lot of feelings of worthlessness, including a few times where I've wondered if anyone would miss me if I died. Don't worry, I never did anything about it, but nevertheless, it has been a very dark time. I have barely been able to write a few sentences. But please, don't think I have abandoned you. I'm still planning on writing more. But I just need to take some time to get myself back to a somewhat normal, functioning state. Please forgive me. With all my love, Luckyklutz/p 


End file.
